


Adorable Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: I couldn't resist...HE'S TOO DARLING!! XD





	1. Chapter 1

_"Tsu-kun?"_

_"Yes, Obaachan?"_

_"Promise me something."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Accept everything, and everyone, and always smile. You can't forget, for your dear Obaachan, OK?"_

_"Tsu-kun won't forget! Tsu-kun promises!"_

_..._

_The beeping of the tune turned stretched, as the nurse gently moved Tsuna over to close the clouded eyes..._

 

 

Seven-year-old Tsuna smiled innocently at the elementary school, parents and elder siblings blushing lightly at the small, innocent-looking boy.

“Hello! Tsu-kun's Sawada Tsunayoshi! It's nice to meet you!” he smiles, giving a light laugh at the end.

The other students cast it aside as sheer naïvety, as Nana smiles at the group…

 

 

 

“He must be an angel!”

“What else would glow like that!?”

“Shh! He's here!”

Heads turned as the small child entered, spiky hair glowing softly in the sunlight.

Tsuna smiled, waving, before looking up at Nana, who gently pet his head, signalling his freedom…

 

Takeshi's bottom lip wobbled as he stared at the grazed, bleeding patch on his knee.

“Here!”

Little hands produced a plaster, balls from various sports on the blue plastic, a wipe in the other hand.

Takeshi sniffs, as Tsuna carefully cleans the wound, before applying the plaster.

“Tsu-kun's always falling over, so Mama taught Tsu-kun how to clean and cover the wound!” Tsuna smiled, before spying how close to tears Takeshi was. “Eto, it's alright to cry! When it hurts, it hurts! When you're sad, you're sad, so crying’s fine!” Tsuna blushed lightly, “Th-that is, if you want to…”

“But crying's for girls?” Takeshi forlornly stated, Tsuna shaking his head.

“Bottling things up is bad, it just breaks you more.” Tsuna stated, “Mama and Grandma taught me so!"

Takeshi gives up, fragile arms pulling him close, the feeling of a new type of home budding inside Takeshi's heart...

 

Hibari hated crowds.

So he took the easiest action against the Herbivores:

He bit them to death.

One day, he hears elder herbivores yelling as there is the sound of crying.

_Delusional Herbivores._

Hibari is there in three silent strides, tonfas raised.

The Delusional Herbivores began crying out in both fear and anger, Hibari glancing at the weaker herbivore out of simple curiosity.

Innocence-filled, teary, chocolate eyes looked back with childish wonder, reminding Kyoya of a baby animal...

The Skylark's killing intent _spiked_.

"For harming the Baby Animal, _I'll bite you all to death_!"...

 

Innocent eyes squeezed shut as a harsh wind blew acros the playground, before a small scream exited small lips.

"Kyoka!"

Kyoko's wail had children looking up as the small, cloth doll was shoved into a tree, the dress not flying through it as the skirt and hair caught on fine branches.

Small children ran over, as Hana and Haru tried comforting the weeping Kyoko.

"What do we do?!"

"How do we get it down?"

No one noticed the small brunet climbing up the wall to the tree, a pink piece of cloth tied like a sling around his neck, as Ryohei was fetched, before a cry rang out.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna reached up from a lower branch, gently pulling the branches from the doll, allowing it to fall into his arms.

"Haha! W-wah!"

Tsuna fell....

Into a pair of strong arms.

"Are you extremely alright!?"

Brown eyes peeked open, before widening at the sight of the elder boy, jaw dropping.

"Tsu-kun!"

Takeshi bundled Tsuna into a hug, shaking him from his surprise.

"Ara! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna looked over as Kyoko whimpered, looking up, before looking surprised. "Here!"

The doll as handed over, before the piece of cloth was tied between the doll and Kyoko's wrist by small, nimble hands.

"So they don't get taken away again!" Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you! Mama made Kyoka-chan for me!" Kyoko smiled, Ryohei grinning...


	2. The Mayhem of (Fake) Infants...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn, protective!Nana...  
> (Cuuuteneeess ;b)

Thirteen-year-old Tsuna gave a small yelp of surprise as he tripped on the last step into the pre-prepared cushions.

"Ara! Morning, Tsu-kun!"

"Morning, Mama!" Tsuna smiled, checking himself over, before seeing the advert on the table. "Making your children the leader of future generations... Sounds nice, a Tutor?"

Nana nodded, as the doorbell rang.

"Ara, who can that be?" Nana went to open it, as Tsuna began serving up for them.

"A third plate, Tsu-kun, it's the new Tutor!"

"OK, Mama!" Tsuna smiles, walking carefully as soon as he's holding the china piece, not wanting to trip.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna only smiles at the man sitting in his place, nodding and taking the guest's spot instead.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna! It's nice to meet you!"

Reborn sees how bright that smile is, and how Tsuna ignores the fact his place at the table has been stolen.

"I will be your Tutor."

"Alright."

Reborn feels his gut scrunch into a knot.

_What the hell is Nono thinking! This boy's too innocent for the Mafia! He'll be eaten alive!..._

 

Tsuna accepts the information about his lineage with a nod, before smiling, face full of hope, as he's then told about releasing the flames.

"So I won't bumble about and drop stuff, then?!" Tsuna asks.

"With good tutelage and practice." Reborn smirked, before internally panicking as tears of joy run down Tsuna's cheeks...

 

 

Gokudera has hardly made it through the school gate before a guy in a red armband and jacket drags him to a plush room, silently ignoring any protests, before whamming a profile down on the table.

Gokudera feels himself pale as he recognises the boy in the picture, the door opening a moment later as a boy with equally dark hair to his unexpected abductor, the boy in the picture behind them.

"Kyoya-san!" they smirk, before spying Gokudera, "Ara! So this is the transfer who recently came to Nanimori! Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Kyo-nii?" Tsuna asks, face innocent.

Gokudera feels a streak of jealously, before those brown orbs are turned on him, and he is frozen in his seat by the sunniest smile he has ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna!"

_AbortAbortAbortInnocenceTooMuchWTFISWITHTHISKID?!_

"G-Gokudera... Hayato..." he grumbles out.

_HE'LL GET EATEN ALIVE!! PROTECT!_

"Ara! Can I call you Haya-kun, then!" Tsuna smiles, not noticing the eyes glaring daggers at Hayato, "How about I guide him about school, and stuff! I'm sure Ryo-nii won't mind!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly grabs Tsuna's collar, stopping him from tripping on the prefect's coffee table.

"Ah... Sorry..." Tsuna chuckles lightly in embarrassment, Gokudera not believing the bell-like quality.

"I GIVE UP!" Gokudera roared, "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"EH?!" Tsuna squeaks, surprise flying over his face, before he starts squirming at the idea, "I mean, what if you want to do something else at some point, and we are only thirteen-"

Gokudera grabs Tsuna's hands, stopping Tsuna's nervous hand-rubbing, face serious.

"I won't regret anything, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera stated, "I was honestly told bout you by Reborn, but I won't hurt you, because Jyuudaime's Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna blushes, before Gokudera realises what he just did, and turns bright red, turning away.

"I-I m-mean you don't have to accept it right now, j-j-just that I respect you v-very much for being so nice to a s-stranger like me," he forces out, as Reborn appears.

"Well done, Tsuna, you now have a Storm to go with your Cloud, Rain and Sun."

"REBORN!" Gokudera roars, face red in embarrassment.

"Get back to class, idiots, else I'll have to give you extra Tutoring to ensure you remain with high marks." Reborn produces Leon in his gun form from seemingly nowhere.

"OK!" Tsuna giggles, "Come on, Take-nii, Haya-nii! Bye, Kyo-nii!"

Gokudera suddenly finds it's hard to breath at such an innocent style...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles*  
> his is one of the few I actually want to complete for Cuteness-levels... And a certain future plotpoint.  
> ENJOY!! XD


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna does accept all...  
> Reborn learns by example what that means fro Tsuna to "fight" when the people chasing Fuuta are involved.

Tsuna comforts the crying Lambo when he falls from the tree outside Tsuna's window, listening as Lambo cried about how horrible his family was for sending him on a suicide mission and for Reborn ignoring him completely - one of his largest fears, since there were so many people in the Bovino Famiglia.

Tsuna didn't shush him, or murmur comforting words, he just sat, and smiled, with Lambo buried into his chest, and a small, sad smile on his face.

"Would you like to stay here, then?" Tsuna asks gently, "Here, there's just Mama, me, Reborn, and my small group of friends; I promise I'll never forget you, Lambo, so you needn't cry, but smile, for the Sky accepts everything, even small, young people like you."

Lambo's face scrunches up, as he manages a wide grin, before he bursts into tears as Reborn visibly sees the Bovino's young shoulders relax smore than the last time he'd met the toddler...

 

I-Pin also surprised Tsuna, though - thankfully - it wasn't a repeat of Lambo (who was now happily spending time with a much-needed Mother-figure), and I-Pin was perfectly amiable after Kyoko reminded her about glasses...

Then Kyoya appeared, and the countdown appeared.

"Ara, what's that?" Tsuna asked.

"I-Pin's countdown - once it hitszero all the gases in her body will explode outwards, easily killing those in proximity," Reborn states, curious.

Tsuna hummed, before smiling as he picked up I-Pin, "I-Pin admires Kyo-nii, then?"

I-Pin's countdown speeds up slightly, and Tsuna giggles.

Reborn's surprised when Tsuna switches into Chinese, as I-Pin slowly starts to calm down, before the countdown fades away.

He twitters something else, as I-Pin buries her face in his shirt, nodding.

"Jyuudaime knows Chinese?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Kyo-nii taught me!" Tsuna smiles.

Kyoya frowns, before continuing to talk with I-Pin, Tsuna looking curious, before he smiles, and replies, I-Pin jumping onto Kyoya's shoulder, as he turns and leaves.

"I-Pin was reminded of her shishou, who she admires very much, since Kyoya's similar in appearance, I-Pin was surprised and embarrassed at the image of an adult version of her shishou, so I told her that if those are her feelings, she should accept them, as it's perfectly normal!" he after speaking, "She's adorable!"

The conversation dissolves into mindless chatter again, as Lunch continues...

 

As soon as Bianchi had brought him the drink, it had only been the innocent smile that had saved Tsuna from being poisoned.

"Thank you!" he'd smiled...

The poison drink had suddenly been swapped for a clean one, as Bianchi was blushing beneath her helmet, before driving off again...

...Only to return with Pizza, when she decided throwing the pizza at Tsuna would be best, letting her anger fuel her.

"Why?" Tsuna squealed dodging another shot.

"For Reborn!" Bianchi fell into admitting how much she loves him and wants him back in her life, fighting crime.

Tsuna does not interrupt, only speaking after.

"That is... admirable, Onee-san!" Tsuna smiled, "I see why you want to fight for the one you love; you have accepted your feelings, which has caused them to bloom beautifully... Yet, please take into consideration the reasons behind Reborn's actions, he is staying faithful to his client, which is an admirable thing within the world of the Mafia. Also... Killing me would cause chaos, which I sorely wish to never have happen..." Tsuna's smiled dropped, as he bowed, "You're allowed to stay, though! Please consider my words, Onee-san!"

Bianchi hesitates, before snorting in annoyance.

"Call me Bianchi... Where's Reborn?"

Tsuna hummed, looking over to see Reborn by the doorway, before pointing towards him.

Bianchi was holding Reborn close and smiling pleasantly almost instantaneously, reminding Tsuna of a cat...

 

Dino had taken one look at Tsuna and immediately named him as his little brother - the Momoyokai had nearly been slaughtered by Tsuna's Guardians.

 

Then...

Fuuta arrived.

With six men on his tail.

Tsuna had taken one look at Fuuta, and stepped between him and the men.

"Why are you harming this boy?" he asked, face serious.

The men had not even hesitated, only seeing a clueless younger version of Primo and the Ranking Prince.

Tsuna's eyes twitched, as flames shot up, Tsuna's eyes glowing softly, as he deflected another attack.

Reborn was surprised; so far he had only used on bullet, and that was for Mochida.

Yet Tsuna already had unlocked his flames properly since then?...

_He accepts all, allowing all into his heart; a True Sky._

Reborn would have facepalmed himself if he wasn't so focused on watching the fight.

It was obvious the harmony factor in Tsuna's flames was of high concentration; upon touching them, the men had all passed out with little to no trouble...

Crap, too much of Sky Flame could lead to a large attachment, or addiction.

Kicking Tsuna in the head, the flames dissolved away, as Reborn drew Leon in his gun form.

"Return home, Tsuna."

"But-"

" _Now_... Take the kid with you."

The pair left, as Reborn began "clean up"...


	4. Tomaso

Naitoo was in love.

He never thought he could fall for a boy, only ever those fair, beauteous females he loved to meet...

But, by far, this Vongola Boss had truly caught his heart.

He'd met him when he'd gone to the name board, and upon introducing himself as the next Boss of Tomaso with his usual flair, he is hit with the purest smile he has _ever_ seen.

"Ah! So you're Mafia or something? I hope your dreams are reached then, Longchamp-san! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you!"

"Boss!"

Then he sees the lackeys of this precious flower, who are immediately on guard.

Tsuna is told about the skirmish from Secondo's time, but instead of looking heartbroken or anything, Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Then we'll have to solve it! Continuing such a sensless thing, when the reason has been lost is _wrong_!" Tsuna replied, looking surprised, before turning and smiling at him.

Is it just him, or are there angels singing in the air?

 

Class starts soon after, and Naito's concerned as soon as the nominations for Class President arrive. Tsuna looks at Gokudera in surprise, before the cruel creature smiles and twists his words to manipulate _his_ little flower!

Naito leaps to his feet, furious.

"Don't you _dare_ try and push Tsuna into anything he doesn't want, _idiota_! Tsuna is his own person, with a heart, feelings, and his own opinions!"

Tsuna looks panicked, and Naito strides over, pressing a hand gently over Tsuna's.

"Let me deal with the idiot, my dear Decimo."

Gokudera looks furious, as Yamato and Mangusta, along with Lunga and Pantera, stand, the air growing cold.

"You keep your filthy hands off _my_ Jyuudaime, Longchamp!" Gokudera growls.

"Now, now, it's not like we already know I've been with him longest..." Yamamoto replies, smiling as killer-intent spreads.

"The young Master choses his own, Lackey!" Mangusta growls.

It is only then that the door bursts open, as the room is _drowned_ in killing intent, unveiling the School's Demon Prince, who Naito could immediately tell was vying equally for the Fair Tsuna's hand.

He looks at them all, before growling " _Kamikorosu_!"

Ah, so he has found his ultimate foe, then.

"Perfect..." Naito grins...

 

Tsuna sits worriedly by the hospital beds of his friends, both new and old, with a _very_ confused pout.

"Why?..." he asks softly.

"You are a very Pure Sky, I believe it is because of this that you grabbed the attention of your fellow Sky so spectacularly," Reborn states, before he fixes a now-guilty-looking Tsuna with a piercing glare, " _Never change_ , Tsuna."

Blinking, Tsuna nods...

(Two days later and Naito believes he has found heaven in the form of Tsuna's attention and Nana's cooking; he finds his ideal girl afterwards, taking her back to Italy with him...)

(Tsuna's Guardians look a bit _too_ pleased...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually omit this part...  
> But it was priceless..  
> (And the Mafia Land part didn't fit in just yet ;w;)


	5. Mafia Land

Tsuna gazed out at the ocean, admiring it after downing his seasickness pills.

Oddly enough, whenever other cruisers came near - mainly men - Reborn or one of his Family would appear? Mainly Haya-kun, or Take-kun.

Speaking of.

"Take-nii? Why's there a guy twitching under your foot?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head.

"Ahaha! Is there? I didn't notice! Probably drunk!" Takeshi laughs, Tsuna getting confused.

"Oh, shall I help-" he begins.

"Nah~, I'll do it!" Takeshi grinned, heaving the large man over his shoulder, before taking them inside.

Tsuna pouted, before sighing.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered, moving away from the banister, smiling at the sight of the girls as he moves to head inside...

Right into a firm chest as he's about to enter the cafeteria.

Tsuna falls back, only just not falling over.

"Ah! Sorry!" he gasps, as innocent-brown meet firm, earthen-brown eyes.

They smirk.

"It's fine, who might you be, little one?"

"Ah! Tsunayoshi, Mr-?"

"Serpente Famiglia, Furbo."

"My apologies," Tsuna bows again.

The man moves forward, as Tsuna feels his flames coiling...

 

Reborn and the others find him looking confused at the men floored, Tsuna turning.

"Reborn! They're weird!" Tsuna complains.

...

...Reborn resists the urge to sigh in annoyance...

 

By the time they reach the Island, Reborn had to deal with Bianchi's version of Mothering (inspired by Tsuna) and the suddenly-ill people who have too much Harmoby running through them at once (Tsuna, again, suddenly one of the Doctors decides it should become an official illness, labelled most obviously as "Sky flame Harmony-factor Overdose", "SHO" for short)

Reborn feels the beginnings of a headache...

 

Tsuna smiles at the man opposite him, hand ing over the case.

"Please accept this generous offer and allow me from this room!" he beams, as his flames curl.

Collonello looks stricken as Reborn mouths a soft "Oh fuck"...

After much training, as well as Tsuna charming his way into Collonello's good graces (and into letting him hold Collonello, and call him "Nello-san"), there's an attack by the Carcassa family.

Tsuna listens to the cries for help, and nods when told to lead everyone.

Then he smiles, causing any panicking people to stop in shock, as he takes a breath.

"Visitors to safety, those who can help fight on the wave front, can we please treat this calmly and better than a bunch of baby birds?"

Word spreads, as Reborn resists the urge to facepalm as Tsuna's now cradling him in his other arm.

Tsuna marches to the edge of the beach, the two Arcobaleno jumping down as Tsuna's eyes fix out on the sea, taking a breath.

"Reborn, do you think I can mass-scale my Harmony?" he asked.

"Not yet, only short scle, and focus _in front_ , not behind."

Tsuna hums, as he starts to glow, rocking on his heals for a moment, before raising a hand.

A _massive_ wave of Sky flames shoot out, curling around in the form of a dragon to swoop through the attacking submarines and ships, before launching a particular one out of the water.

The infant that is caught by Tsuna has Collonello gaping in surprise, as Reborn raises a brow at the random thought popping into his head.

" ** _Success! New ally acquired; Skull!_** "

Reborn allows himself the rebuke of a facepalm...

(And yes, both Arcobaleno stay with Tsuna, even on the return journey)

(And _yes! Bakamitsu's in trouble for not warning him, Reborn, about this!!_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELLFIRE I FORGOT THIS EXISTED!!  
> https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/reborn/images/a/a8/Hyper_Trio.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20120719020400  
> *dies at hotness of the Uke King Trio going into Hyper Dying Will*


	6. Attacks and Meetings

Mukuro may be new to the town, but that didn't mean he heard the rumours.

_Oya oya... A real-life angel?..._

He sets up the traps, first of all capturing the Ranking Prince, before sitting him down while under his control.

"Who's the strongest in Nanimori?" he asks.

Fuuta tries to go against his will, though it was like plucking candy from a child.

He raises an eyebrow at the ranking.

_10) Mochida Kensuke_

_9) Yamamoto Tsuyoshi_

_8) Sasagawa Kyoko_

_7) Sasagawa Ryohei_

_6) Kurokawa Hana_

_5) Kusakabe Tetsuya_

_4) Gokudera Hayato_

_3) Yamamoto Takeshi_

_2) Hibari Kyoya_

_1) Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"Fuuta... Who's the "Nanimori Angel?", or at least, the most known in Nanimori?..."

_3) Takesushi's Owner, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi_

_2) Nanimori Demon, Hibari Kyoya_

_1) Nanimori Angel, Sawada Tsunayoshi_

He smirks at the list.

"Perfect..." he chuckles...

 

Several hours and quite a bit of baiting later has the Nanimori Angel himself coming for a visit...

Or more, he'd figured out who were his Guardians, kidnapped them - though he was quite interested in the feisty Demon and absolutely _loved_ the styles the Baseball-boy and Bomber had.

However...

A chuckle breaks from Mukuro's lips.

"Why are you so calm? I could easily slit your throat and only these people would know~," he chuckles.

Several yells and threats issue from behind him.

Then, Tsunayoshi smiles, Mukuro fighting against the feelings of shock and immediate protectiveness.

This boy was the _Decimo_ , the very person he needs to _possess-_

"I know you won't, though - you are not a complete psychopath, because you still look after your own dear friends; you even took care of those you hired..." Tsunayoshi replies, "You _do_ have a heart, you just hide it, so that no one can tear it apart, like Haya-kun and Take-nii..."

How the hell can something so pure make him feel so _threatened_?! He doesn't get it.

He darts at Tsuna, intent on possessing him before he can dig those sweet, sweet words and eyes into his brain - he says it's merely annoying, even though he secretly knows it's because they are Night and Da-

The arms that wrap around him are warm with Harmony, as Mukuro crashes to the floor, unconscious and his arms around Tsuna...

...

"Bloody Cuddler, byon," Ken grumbles as Reborn frees the others, before trying to help Tsuna, who actually seems pretty content.

"No!" Tsuna pouts, "He's never actually gotten any good sleep before!"

Reborn pauses, as Bianchi put her hands on her hips.

"And how," she asks, "Do you know _that_?"

Tsuna tilts his head innocently to one side.

"Because why else would his flames feel so shattered and look so wound up? He also conked right out with a mild shot of my harmony flames..."

Collonello tries not to laugh, while Skull is guarding the now-restrained Ken and Chikusa.

"We were experiments," Chikusa says, voice soft with anger and pain, "Mukuro had been forced through the six hells for their power while Ken and I went through multiple experiments to do with strengthening the human body..."

"Hey! Byon!" Ken complains, "Why the hell are you telling them?!"

"...Because, maybe, we can _hope_?" Chikusa half-asks, voice soft.

Tsuna smiles softly at them, before the air crackles as the Vendice appear.

The chains are suddenly shattered with Takeshi's Rain flames before they can strike their targets, Tsuna's eyes snapping towards them.

"Who are you?" he asks, puzzled.

"Tsuna, get away from Mukuro," Reborn orders.

"Why?" Tsuna asks again, glancing over as he snuggles _closer_ to Mukuro: the strangers had made the room _cold_ , Mukuro was _warm_.

"They're Vendice," Collonello replied, face turning serious, "The Mafia's version of the Police."

Tsuna blinks, before smiling.

"Well then, they _can_ cart off MM and those other people who were really mean, but Ken, Chikkun, Lancia-kun and Mukkun can stay with _me_!" he says simply, before firing off a jet of Sky with a disapproving pout when one of the Vendice try physically retrieving the trio, "Hey! They're my friends!"

The Vendice's focus is officially stolen by the small Sky sitting with a sleeping Mukuro snuggled into his side.

"And who are you?" the leader asks.

Tsuna gives a cat-like smile, shoujo sparkles and marigolds seemingly appearing with the smile.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, though everyone calls me Tsuna! Ne, Reborn!"

Reborn resists the urge to facepalm.

"He's the Vongola's Decimo-in-training and the reason behind the new SHO illness that suddenly struck on the coast of Mafia Land," Reborn states through gritted teeth.

"They were being weird, though!" Tsuna pouts, "Mama taught me not to go off with strangers, especially near their rooms!"

One of the Vendice actually facepalms, as the Leader finally registers exactly what _Type_ of Sky Tsuna is.

"He's an All-Encompassing Sky with overly-pure flames?" he finally states.

"Yup!" Takeshi grins, "And we're his Guardians!"

The fact Takeshi and the other Guardians - sans Lambo and Hayato - have unleashed killer intent all over the room does nothing to help the Vendice stop feeling rather baffled...

Then the baby-sized one figures something out, whispering into the leader's ear, before they pull out a necklace on which a bell infused with a weird, black flame hangs.

Tsuna accepts the necklace, though his flames flare as the bell gives a soft jingling note, which seems to clear the air slightly.

"This will ensure that no more rules are broken by the convicts and shows you are now the person in charge of them - you can ring the bell if you wish to summon one of us," the leader states, before the Vendice ~~flee~~ leave...

...

..."Well, that went well!" Tsuna beams.

 

 ** _OMAKE:_**  
Jack portalled into a small living room, expecting to have to deal with something.  
Tsuna held up a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits.  
"Want to join us?" he asks...  
...Jack leaves.  
  
Alejandro steps through, to find that - once again - it was a false alarm...  
...  
"...Are those cream crackers?" he asks, pointing at the biscuits.  
Tsuna blinks, before beaming and giving a firm nod.  
Twenty minutes and a packet of biscuits later, Alejandro leaves with a soft smile and a cheery "Hope your day goes well!" from Tsuna...  
  
Bermuda's _seriously_ annoyed by this point - the brat with the bell won't stop inviting them to tea like... Like _HUMANS_ andthis time was the _last_ straw!

He storms through the portal, intent on giving the brat a piece of his mind-...

...Oh.

"Um... Help?" Tsuna asks sheepishly, looking rather meek while dangling upside down and tied up.

Bermuda sighs, crossing his arms as he kneads the area between his eyes.

"...What did you do?" he asks.

"...Went for a walk, I wanted to invite you over and had to do some shopping, but then these people stopped me and started saying prices before shoving me in a sack and carrying me away..." Tsuna replies, smiling in embarrassment.

...

Bermuda's going to _kill_ Jaeger  _again_ for giving Tsunayoshi that bell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D LOL! Tsuna's such a little Angel!


	7. Reborn+Nana+Bianchi_Tsuna's-Baby-Pictures+Tsuna's-Guardians=....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> = MAYHEM!! XD

Nana felt slightly amused.

Chrome had just been taken with Tsuna for a walk and to visit Tsuyoshi, Reborn having arranged a meeting among the Guardians.

Then Takeshi found the photo albums.

"Wah~! I recognise these!" he exclaims, grinning.

"Eh?" Hayato leant over the coffee table to look as Takeshi placed the albums in the middle.

"Tsuna's baby pictures!" Takeshi grinned.

The coffee table suddenly had a crowd around it.

Nana is the one who starts showing off the pictures, I-Pin in her lap.

The first ones are the ultrasounds, before there's one of a sleeping Nana with a small bundle tucked into her hospital gown, a tiny face poking out while fast asleep on the new mother's chest.

"A~h! This was taken by my Mama! Tsuna had just been fed, and he was _so~_ cute! He was also such a patient child! He seemed to know exactly when it would be fine for him to ask after something, even if his sleep cycle was a bit wonky. Mama always seemed to know when to help, too - Iemitsu never came to visit, so Mama and I did well - there was also that friend of Mama's... I don't know what happened to him, but he used to always give Tsuna these little necklaces, he even crafted the mobile I hung over his cot! It had a really nice tune..." she mused, before pointing at a picture of Tsuna, now nestled into his  cot with cloud-blue blankets, a pastel orange cot-frame and several toys around the cot - especially the edges. A crystal mobile hung from the ceiling, various transparent crystals in varying colours on their own little chain, as a silver ornament in the middle showed roaring lions over soft waves, under curling clouds.

"That's it!" Nana beams, pointing, "That silver bit's the music box! I think it's in a box under Tsuna's bed now, in among all his storybooks, including this thick one holding all the tales my Mama wrote!"

She turns the page, before laughing.

A small Tsuna sat in his high-chair, a bowl of brown stuff in one hand, which he was eagerly wiping round with a finger, though the stuff had also gotten onto his arm. He was looking at the camera with a curious par of fingers in his mouth, face also covered in the stuff.

"The bowl of cake-mix I'd scraped out, but Tsuna was hungry, so I thought he'd like to try part of his birthday cake early! Of course, the mix went everywhere, so I had to give him a bath..."

The next one held an old lady with Tsuna - in blue shorts and an orange lion shirt - propped on her hip. She was tall and slim, with an uncanny resemblance to both Tsuna and Primo, despite having longer hair pulled back into a fine braid that reached her waist.

Both were laughing, Tsuna holding tight to her shirt.

The one below that showed the baby hedgehog kissing the woman's cheek.

"This is my Mama... She passed when Tsu-kun was just starting Kindergarten... Her last words were to him; "Accept everything, and everyone, and always smile. You can't foret, for your dear Obaachan, OK?"... Tsuna was still too young to understand, so he'd smiled like he does now, nodded, and replied, "Tsu-kun won't forget! Tsu-kun promises!"... It strange, to think he sill upholds that..." a warm smirk crosses nana's lips.

"She was called 'Niakinari', though the few friends she had would call her 'Go-Youzei', since she has the same kanji in her name, without the title," Nana smiles. "She'd wanted to call Tsuna 'Nisuzaku', the 69th Emperor, since his imana - personal name - was Atsunaga or Atsuyoshi."

"That's a lot of names, kora," Collonello remarks, confused.

Nana giggles, turning the page to show his birth certificate.

"That's why his Japanese birth certificate says 'Tsunayoshi Nisuzaku Sawada', it's the one Iemitsu made in Italy that reads as 'Tsunayoshi Cielo Sawada'" she explains, "Iemitsu actually ended up flying over to negotiate with Mama about it!"

Skull snorts.

"Didn't the Shoguns control the Emperors in the Tokugawa Shogunate's time?" he remarks.

Nana hums, turning back to the album, turning over the page.

The kanji "愛" (ai/love) was haphazardly scrawled on a sheet of paper.

"Tsuna managed this when he was three! "Ai" was also his first word! It was so cute! He was sitting in his pen in the kitchen, when Mama picked him up and he kissed her cheek before half-yelling the word! It was adorable! I think I got a video which I then sent to Iemitsu... I would be quite annoyed if he hasn't watched it yet..."

Bianchi turns the page, before giving a soft 'awe' at the sight.

"I remember that!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Tsuna and Takeshi, both very small and smiling broadly, were wearing a dress and suit respectively, Tsuna happily showing off his skirt to the camera as Takeshi was blushing lightly with a wide grin.

"We were doing "dances from around the world" and Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana and I decided to do the Barn Dance from Scotland, though we had to ask one of the other groups for two more people," Takeshi grins, "Hana wanted to wear a suit, so Tsuna wore a dress!"

The unified rays of jealousy were quite noticeable.

"Kufufu, maybe I'll have to dress my dear Tsunayoshi up as often as possible then, same with my cute Chrome-chan!" Mukuro beams.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hayato yells, as Nana quietly places the albums away while the others fall into arguing over their cute little hedgehog...

That is, all of them, but for a certain Hitman who had the strangest sense of Deja-vu over a certain photograph.

"Under his bed, is it?..." he mutters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a filler ep to show a "bonding moment" so I have more of an excuse for a 100% fluffy Beach and Summer Festival...  
> ...  
> ...This happened. ;w;  
> (More Chrome next chapter, though! The girls are showing their Tsuna-given power! X'D...  
> ...  
> SPOILERS It's called Mother-Hen-Fujoshi-Power! XD)


	8. Beaches and Festivals Are SO Not Relaxing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...8u8 when you forget your own Fanfic's rating...  
> ...  
>  (Phew, no rating...)  
> ...  
> (should probably change that to a T+...)

The beach was hot, though Mukuro's rather quick and easy illusions helped those who didn't have their cream on yet.

Tsuna is clinging to Haru, one of the nicer girls he knew, as she was scolding Mukuro for putting Tsuna in a midnight-purple dress....

Or more, a dress that wasn't entirely Tsuna's colour.

"If you wanted a nice purple, you should have gone for indigo, or maybe even magenta!" she growled.

"But magenta's _Kyoya's_ colour!" Mukuro whined.

"Even _blue_ would be better!" Haru retorted.

"That's _theirs_!" Mukuro gestured to Takeshi and Chikusa, who were quite amiably talking about footwork when it came to combat.

The boys blink at being mentioned, before Takeshi and Ken distract Chikusa again...

The shadow that looms over the girls has everyone stopping.

"Hey~, why don't you girls and pretty little angel ditch these brats and come hang with us!" the leader purrs.

Tsuna's puzzled, before Hana steps in front of them.

"Oh~? And what's to say you aren't just a load of banana-headed monkeys?" she smirks, eyes narrowing slightly.

The fact it gets the men slightly flustered acts as an answer.

"My, what chauvinists!" Haru remarks, faking her horror, as Tsuna succeeds in just getting _more_ confused.

"Wh-W-" he begins.

"It's fine, Tsu-kun," Chrome smiles softly, Tsuna nodding, before beaming.

"Hey, maybe we chauvinists could show you exactly how chauvenistic we are~..." the men attempt.

"Hey, who are you to think of flirting with my sister?" Mukuro growls, as Ryohei shows up.

"Is there an extreme problem?" he asks, puzzled.

"Ryohei!" Kyoko beams, "We're fine!"

The fact they can't seem to get what they want as the other boys in the group are not-so-subtly trying to pull the sweet angels away from them gets their blood boiling.

"Alright! How about a game!" the leader finally grins, "Half an hour from now, the strongest of us will race against the stronger ones of you! The winners get a date with the fair angels before us!"

Haru and Hana's eyes blaze, as they look warily to Tsuna.

"Race?" he asks.

"Whoever can swim fastest!"

The guy remarking upon this has Mukuro's hackles raising as one large hand tries touching the innocent fluffball that is Tsuna.

"You're on!" he growls, pulling Tsuna into his chest...

 

Several minutes later, Tsuna blinks innocently as the girls are stretching, Hana and Chrome chatting as the boys are burried in sand, a suspiciously Chrome's-staff-shaped mark in the sand.

"Hi~!" Kyoko beams, waving as the crude boys approach. "Hana, Chrome and I will be racing you~, while Tsu-kun's going to be acting as ref! OK~!"

The fact she's using her flirty voice has Tsuna's [buried] guardians on edge, as well a manipulating the boys into letting them get away with it.

The slight panic they have is overshadowed by Haru raising an arm.

"Contenders!" she orders, "Choose your first swimmers!"

Chrome steps forward, the sand seeming to shift around her feet, as though there is something on them.

No one notices, though.

The other contenter flexes his muscles as they stand side-by-side at the shoreline.

"On your marks!" they step into the water, "Get set!" they're up to their waists, "GO!"

Chrome shoots forwards as the other guy tries desperately to keep up.

They go around the island...

...Before there's a bunch of screams and Chrome is returning, giggling softly as she slows at the shore.

"Oh dear~ I had to deal with some molesters~!" she hums, as Mukuro's jaw drops at the predatory style Chrome has suddenly unveiled, "Be careful, Tsu-kun! No going off with strangers, OK?"

Tsuna blinks, before nodding with a smile.

"Sure!" he beams, the action seeming to strengthen the men's will to win.

The second one is defeated with ease by Kyoko, who crouches to talk with Tsuna, once again making the other men eager to win.

"OK~! Last round!" Haru beams, as Hana chuckles, striding forwards.

"You can free the boys now, Chrome," she smirks.

"Sure~!" Chrome sings, doing so as Hana and the leader race off...

Before a wail reaches them.

Tsuna blinks, before heading for the water.

Takeshi is quickly yanked up, as Tsuna's hand touches the water...

...Which suddenly _stills_ , surface flattening into glass.

It's only at this point that the other boys are realising they're being played, though that one kid is a _real angel_ as the boy beside him grins, then _runs on water_.

He sinks up to his waist as he moves to the girl's side, comforting her, before gently taking her out of the current via the side, before swimming her back to shore as he keeps her calm.

The panicking family are grateful, as Tsuna realises the boys are moving towards him whilst the others are distracted or... Occupied.

His wrist is grabbed...

...And gold floods the entire area around them as Sky flames quickly reduce any and all pervy boys with currently ill intentions to SHO victims...

...

...Including Mukuro...

...whOOPSie DAIsy!

 

Mukuro comes round with one innocent hug from Tsuna (who soaks up the overdose subconsciously to 'rescue' his Mist...)

 

 

The Summer festival is fun, though Hibari is, oddly enough, going to all the other stalls for some reason and OhDearSomeoneStoleTheirMoney.

Tsuna sets off running as they organise a search, before he finds himself being gagged and lifted up.

Now, unlike your average person, Tsuna accepts everything, so he just relaxes into the grip of the person carrying him to enjoy what he can of the festival, the little voice telling him that he'll need to discharge soon, then maybe try finding the others...

 

Meanwhile, Hayato falls on his face, as he recognises the premonition.

"Takeshi!" he yells, "Chikusa! Ken!" he calls, attracting their attention, "We need to find Tsuna, _now_!"

...

(Oddly enough, those three had fallen into talking about Hayato's "puppy-senses" at that point...)

 

They'd quickly found the rest of their group, before tailing Hayato to the temple...

Tsuna was lying in Hibari's lap, lightly snoring as an entire Yakuza-sized-gang of adult men were unconscious around them.

Hibari smirks when he sees them.

"The Hedgehog's spikes happened again," he calmly states, indicating Tsuna's ruffled kimono.

Haru has only just caught her breath, but _then,_ THEN she rages.

"HOW DARE THEY! THAT WAS REAL COTTON WITHOUT EASILY-REMOVABLE COLOURS THAT I MADE _MYSELF_!"

Hibari rolls his eyes, pointing to Tsuna's footrest/kidnapper.

"...How can you do that.. After those stairs?" Takeshi asks, surprised.

"Easy!" Hana smirks, attracting their attention, "We're Fujoshi who want to keep our dear 27 pure and untainted until he finally decides on his partner."

"I call 1827!" Kyoko beams.

"I call 6927!" Chrome says beside her.

...

The boys, as one, turn red.

 _Don't those girls think they're straight,_ AT ALL?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beeping noises foill the air as Joker gets back to 1% battery*  
> whoops...  
> *Joker falls asleep*


	9. Mobiles and Melodies

Reborn is moving about under Tsuna's bed, Skull and Colonello watching him in confusion.

"What are you doing, kora?" Colonello asks.

Reborn's silent, the sound of boxes moving around in the silence; Tsuna's busy with Mukuro and Bianchi, going over homework - or at least, that's what Reborn left them doing.

"Found it..." Reborn mutters, soon pulling out a long, thin box, about 27x56x10 in centimeters (11x22x4 in inches).

Opening the lid, Skull's eyes widen as Colonello frowns, pacifiers glowing softly.

The mobile glows back.

"Ara! You found it!" 

The remark startles the trio slightly as Nana enters.

"I wonder if it still plays..." Nana hums, picking it up, gently spinning it with a flick of her wrist.

The sound of a warm music box fills the room, the Arcobaleno frowning slightly at the sound of the music box, a tune they knew all to easily swirling around them.

"Nana, who was the person who gave Tsuna that mobile?" Reborn asks.

"Ah, my Mother always called him 'teacher', so I just called him 'Grandpa' and Tsuna then picked up on that…" Nana laughs lightly, as the trio of Arcobaleno frown…

 

"Take-nii…" Tsuna hums.

They're in school, sitting on the roof at break.

"Hmm?" Takeshi turns at the old nickname, before seeing Tsuna's expression, "Ah, it's that time of month?"

Tsuna flops, Mukuro catching him as it sets the Italians on alert.

"It's later this month," Kyoko remarks, as Takeshi hefts Tsuna up into his arms, Kyoko grabbing their bags.

"Ah-…" Chrome starts.

"Tsuna gets monthly migraines that cause dizziness and mean he needs to stay in a dark room where it's not too loud," Hana states, "I'll inform Hibari; he can get the monkeys to quieten down."

"I think that would mean more than that..." Takeshi hums, chuckling.

They get Tsuna there safely, the small teen giving a tiny whimper once settled on the bed, as Takeshi sits on the side, running his fingers through Tsuna's hair as Mukuro crosses his arms, Hayato shifting from foot to foot.

Something didn't sit right with the pair, Mukuro eventually just growling and dragging Hayato from the room.

Reborn follows them, a frown on his face.

"You felt it?" Mukuro demands, once in the corridor.

"I formed a crack in the seal, how could it still be having that reaction on Tsuna?!" Reborn curses softly, frowning.

"What are you two talking about?!" Hayato demands.

" _That_ was Tsuna's Sky flames _trying_ to _get out,_ " Mukuro growls, "That _seal_ on his flames has meant that even though his flames are ultimately pure, those incidents with calming a whole ocean and stuff is _only a fraction_ of his _power_!"

Hayato pales.

"What do we do?!" he asks, looking between the two.

"Right now, I don't know, but I'll ask about," Reborn states.

"Same here, I'm going to tell Ken and Chikusa to also keep an eye out," Mukuro frowns.

Hayato looks like a lost puppy, moving over and reopening the door...

Just in time to see Kyoya entering through the window, and Takeshi only having time to chuckle before getting yanked next to Tsuna as Kyoya flops _on top of them_.

Tsuna whimpers, clinging to Kyoya as he looks at him, Kyoya _purring_ as he nuzzles into Tsuna like a humanoid cat.

Takeshi laughs, Kyoya's purrs increasing as Takeshi starts _petting_ him.

Reborn resists the urge to facepalm as he gets to one of his viewing spots, watching as Mukuro and Hayato bristle up like a pair of puppies who's master had just had a cat leap on them... His eyes raise to the bed, where Tsuna has fallen asleep with Kyoya, leaving Takeshi trying to stop Tsuna from being crushed.

...Oh, wait.

Reborn decides  to deal with the problem before it can wake Tsuna, kicking Kyoya away as he pulls the blanket over his pupil, spinning round as he lets Leon turn into his gun form, pointing it at the pair.

"If you three are going to fight, leave, otherwise, protect your Sky," he growls quietly, sparking off Takeshi's flames to ensure Tsuna stays asleep.

They leave, as Reborn jumps back to his vantage point, dialling certain Arcobaleno "friends"...


	10. Helloooooo Varia!

Reborn is immediately on his guard when Squalo comes charging in, chasing what looks too much like a straight-haired, Italian Tsuna to be comfortable.

Then they call Tsuna "Sawada-dono" as Mukuro starts using his vines, snatching Squalo up by his sword and working quickly to restrain and squeeze him as Squalo forces his blade out of the overhead vines and aims to-

" ** _STOOOP_!** "

The exclamation has everyone freezing in place, gold "smoke" shooting out everywhere as they look to see Tsuna standing, hands in fists as he ~~pouts~~ scowls at them.

"First of all, isn't it bad to swing weapons about in a civilian area? Second of all; you guys may have been trying to defend against whoever this guy is, but I saw that swipe at his neck, Takeshi, and clothes aren't meant to be forced that tight, Mukuro! Put him down and let him talk!" Tsuna complains, before harrumphing as he crosses his arms, looking to Reborn, who adjusts his hat to hide his smile.

"Ts-Tsuna..." Hayato squeaks, pocketting the unlit dynamite as he redirects the lit ones.

Tsuna stands firm, as Chrome moves to Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna-kun?" she asks.

Tsuna stays silent, as Chrome frowns, crossing her arm as she gives Tsuna an even look.

...

. . .

.

.

.

"...Fine... But I'm not helping Mama cook your food for the next week!" Tsuna pouts.

Takeshi's face turns red, as the silver-haired stranger starts laughing.

"S-Sawada-dono..." the brunet stammers, pulling out a box.

Tsuna turns.

"Tsuna's fine! I'm no Lord, or anything!" Tsuna smiles.

"A-ah..." their whole face flushes up red with the sudden onset of the innocent smile, "M-My name is Basil, my Master wished for me to deliver this."

"Which is what I came to get, you little-" the silverhead is suddenly whacked on the head.

"No swearing!" Takeshi frowns.

"VOI!" the adult retorts.

Tsuna takes it, looking at the outside.

"What... Is it?" he asks.

"The CEDEF's half of the Vongola rings," the small brunet states.

"Vongola Ring? Reborn?" Tsuna tilts his head.

"It's for the safety of Vongola; the rings of the Don and their Guardians are able to be split into two halves and kept safe by the central famiglia and the CEDEF. There's another section, the Varia, who is currently under the leadership of Superbi Squalo, this person," Reborn smiles.

"Eh?! Why?!" Tsuna asks.

"Xanxus di Vongola is the rightful Decimo! He is the fourth son of Timoteo di Vongola and has a lot more skill than some civilian brat like you!"

"Oi! Don't insult Jyuudaime!" Hayato snaps.

"VOOII!" Squalo roars, Tsuna squeaking at the volume, as Chrome shoots the ground in front of the two silver-haired boys, attracting their attention, raising an eyebrow as Tsuna tilts his head, confused.

"Who's Xanxus? I got told Timoteo only had three sons?" Tsuna looks at Reborn, who quickly abandons Tsuna's shoulder to Chrome's, as Tsuna gives him the teary-eyed-puppy-Tsuna-angel look - and _yes_ the name's that long, it's _Tsuna_!

Reborn tries shrinking away as the Guardian's bloodlust shifts targets.

"He was frozen in ice by Timoteo, there are- _were_ \- no known procedures for unfreezing Zero Point Breakthrough Ice. which removed him from the list," Reborn replied.

Tsuna looks at the ground.

"But that's like saying he's unimportant, which is wrong, as he's family..." he says softly, "Hiding it from me... That's what Papa did, which it's _wrong_!"

"Ts-Tsuna..." Takeshi quickly starts moving to try and calm down Tsuna, who now looks all to ready to burst into tears, as Mukuro flips out his mobile, muttering something, before hanging up.

Squalo is trying to decide between filming what is evidentially Reborn's demise for Mammon, or just snatching the box and making a break for it.

The Cloud that appears, bundling Tsuna up in his arms and attempting to destroy Reborn in the process.

"My home, Herbivores," Kyoya growls.

"Ah, so we're pulling out the fancy-front?" Takeshi asks.

"Fancy front?" Hayato asks, as Ryohei roars his famous single-word catchphrase.

"EXTREEEEEEME!!!"...

 

Tsuna calms down with a mug of tea as he sits in Kyoya's lap getting cuddles, the two guests looking equally uncomfortable, though the elder manages to hide it better.

"Please explain about Xanxus," Mukuro finally asks.

"We managed to unfreeze him some time ago from what Timoteo had done," Squalo finally states, "Now he wants his inheritance, which he has grown up to believe as his."

Tsuna sends a disappointed look at Reborn, before taking a breath.

"As far as I care, Xanxus is family; I don't want to be Decimo, though I will accept the title if I must, like I accept everything, even if it hurts," Tsuna has to take a breath after saying this, "You also said that Grandpa was the one who trapped Uncle in ice?"

Squalo nods, as Tsuna looks at the second guest.

"And it's my Father that sent you?"

Basil nods sharply, as Tsuna glances at Reborn.

"Did he tell you that he sealed my flames away, meaning I was in a hospital bed for two months, as well as still being unable to even walk in a straight line without either tripping or activating my flames, which must rely on Reborn for in most part?" Tsuna asks, smiling softly, watching as their eyes widen for a moment in shock.

"That's a _capital punishment_!" Squalo roars, annoyed, "Sealing someone's flames is sealing their Will itself! It acts like poison! Stunting growth and slowly shutting down that person's motor skills until they end up _dead_!"

Tsuna looks puzzled a that, before sighing, resting his head in a hand, elbow on the table.

"That sounds like him; he'd rather fill Mama's head with false-securities via phone monthly than actually visit and talk face-to-face, to send over money and hope it's enough rather than fly over to evaluate the situation for himself," he chuckles, "He'd rather use a solution accessible in the moment rather than one that could ensure everyone's safety in the future..."

Kyoya growls as he tugs Tsuna back into his grip, protective.

"I know it's because he's scared of our worlds colliding, but I am not going to tolerate him if he thinks abandoning Mama solves one such solution! My Mama would be alone without me! It's unfair! She raised me, so Papa just arriving to take me away from her is mean! It's like saying her efforts are all to go to waste as _Papa_ bars her from seeing the results of _my growth_!" Tsuna frowns, before blinking, "Ah..."

He looks at Squalo, a warm smile covering his face.

"Maybe Xan-oji could visit! That way, we can talk things over instead of getting all meany-ish over it!" he smiles, "I mean, whatever Granpa or Papa would say, I don't care entirely about becoming Decimo, I am only learning to be such because what Papa has done has crippled me and unsealing my flames seems to help that!"

"Tsuna was the cause for that short-term SHO epidemic!" Mukuro chuckles, Basil blinking in surprise as Squalo frowns.

"Voooi, I'll ask, but like hell I'll willingly put my Sky in danger!"

"The we'll have the meeting place be my house! Weaponry is banned from there! Even Kyo-nii's not allowed to bring his tonfas there!... Even if he somehow sneaks them there from time to time..." Tsuna says, embarrassed, "Though I could ask Kusakabe if he can ensure, for that time, that Kyoya leaves his tonfas here..." Tsuna says softly, "Though I think then Kyo-nii's going to get the Disciplinary Club to ensure that you don't have your weapons there, too..."

"We'll see," Squalo smirks, as Tsuna pushes the box over.

"You can have it," he chuckles, "Almost forgot!"

Squalo's eyes widen in surprise, as Tsuna gets distracted by Hayato flopping on him in sorrow at what Squalo had said about seals, Takeshi and the others attempting so, too; even if Kyoya was also immediately trying to defend Tsuna from getting crushed - and him along with his favourite ~~Pet~~ Omnivore...

Squalo is forgotten in the mess.

"UWWAAAAA! TSUUUNAAAA!!!!" Hayato wails, as he's already halfway out of town, though hearing it with all too much ease.

"Christ, even _he_ has a puppy... Or more, several," he smirks, pocketing the box as he makes his way calmly to the airport...


	11. Talks and Rings

After Squalo's gone, they find Dino waiting for them...

...With a box looking _exactly_ like the last one.

"What?! But-" Tsuna starts.

"They're meant to be yours, the Vongola rings are meant to go to the Vongola heir."

"But Xan-ojisan isn't frozen anymore," Tsuna says, tilting his head, "It belongs with him!"

They hear a crash from inside, Tsuna racing in immediately, only to give a sharp cry as his Guardians enter to find an oversized oaf having picked Tsuna up in a bear hug that looked more than a bit too tight.

"Tsuna!"

Kyoya straight away double-tonfas them, getting them to drop Tsuna as Mukuro pulls them to safety, Kyoya growling in the back of his throat.

"Name, Herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!"

"Darling?!"

The group pause at the sight of a surprised Nana in the doorway of the living room.

"Ara! Nana-chan!" he smiles.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks, surprised.

"Tsu-kun, this is your Papa!" Nana cheerily smiles.

"...I'm going to do delivery!" Mukuro states, annoyed, as he lets Tsuna go.

"Have a safe trip!" Tsuna smiles.

"Of course!" Mukuro chuckles, annoyed, grabbing the box from Dino and disappearing as Hayato tries to figure out what to do.

 

On the Varia's end, Squalo returns with the box, Xanxus chuckling when he knows on inspection that the rings were fake, though they don't expect, about an hour after Squalo’s arrival, Mukuro ghosting in with the real rings, chuckling with killing intent flying everywhere.

“Dino gave us these, after revealing the fact Basil was a decoy and he's meant to be Iemitsu's Rain, yet we haven't seen any of the protectiveness like that which we hold for our Lightening, yet then Basil calls Iemitsu 'master’ and only Nana is standing between me chopping his head off and Iemitsu getting away scot-free,” Mukuro chuckles when he hands it over to Squalo and Xanxus, “Then he has the nerve to try and act like nothing’s wrong! Kufufu!”

Mukuro’s grip tightens on his staff as he points at Xanxus.

“You better get back to 100% health soon, then visit Tsunayoshi, otherwise I may have to destroy something…” he chuckles, anger and hate swirling in his eyes as he teleports away again…

 

(Iemitsu is chased out the house two days later by Ken for destroying his "nest" in the living room...)

 

It takes about a week for Xanxus to get back into full health, during which time they also have to deal with Iemitsu's anger at getting both ring parts, the Old Man coming to complain, and Mammon finding out from Skull that Tsuna's seemingly being kept under watch by Checkerface with only possibilities of why ringing round Colonnello, Reborn and Skull’s heads.

 

When they finally arrive, Mammon having rung on ahead, there is indeed a group of near-adulthood teenagers with pompadours waiting, one sitting on a wooden box as another is holding what is recognisable as Kyoya's tonfas, Dino talking with Romario and the man holding Kyoya's tonfas.

“Ah! Hi, guys!” Dino waves, Squalo rolling his eyes as Dino bounds up, grinning.

“Obviously, you have to leave your weapons with me, just as I had to take the ones Tsuna and his Guardians have…” Dino hums.

Squalo pauses when he recognises the sword in the box.

“Shigure Kintoki?!” he exclaims.

“Ah! That's Takeshi’s! He inherited it from his father,” Dino grins, “Haha, I tried touching it once Takeshi had gone inside and it tried biting me…”

Squalo snatches his hand away when, true to form, Rain flames, bolstered with Lightening and Mist, try tearing his prosthetic off.

“Sh- Aish!” Squalo quickly corrects his language as he frowns at the blade.

“Nice idea; Reborn gets away with having his gun since it's Leon, like Colonnello and Skull aren't, but Falco’s currently perched on the table…” Dino shrugs.

“Which means I can keep Phantasma… Good,” Mammon hums.

They're slightly surprised at the sight of the four Arcobaleno sitting on the table between the two sofas, one of which has Tsuna sitting, laughing lightly at something that the kid - a Bovino - in his lap has said, as another pair of kids - Fon's student and the Ranking Prince - watch from their playing area on floor, before the Ranking Prince distracts the other with something.

“Ah! You're here! Welcome!” Tsuna smiles, as the Bovino pouts at them, deciding to join the other children with a loud remark.

Xanxus sits, Belphegor on his left and Squalo on his right.

“How come we have nearly all the Arcobaleno here?” Lussuria asks, surprised.

“Ah! It's because they're my friends! Plus, Fon’s Kyoya's Uncle and his student is my adopted little sister, Colonnello teaches Ryohei since he's focused on boxing, then Reborn's my tutor and Skull is really nice! Plus I also kinda watched his stunts when I was little with Granny! It's one of the many things we bonded over!” Tsuna smiles cheerily, “She was the one who helped Mama with raising me from a baby until about a year before Papa had my flames sealed… I believe she would have broken Don-Grandpa’s arm if she'd been alive at the time…” Tsuna tilts his head, as Xanxus snorts, imagining a little old lady just plain destroying Timoteo's arm, Iemitsu already out cold from a well-aimed handbag.

Which reminds him, placing the box on table.

Tsuna blinks at the sight, as Mukuro grabs his shoulder, eyes blazing as he stares at the box.

“Why did you bring  _ that _ ?” Hayato asks, frowning seriously.

“They rejected my flames, before Ricardo - the Secondo, told me the reason I can't have them is because my blood, though Vongola through him, got blocked because I was born out of wedlock,” Xanxus growls.

“Eh?!” Tsuna pouts, “But you're still Vongola?”

Xanxus shrugs, Tsuna looking puzzled, before shrugging.

“Well, that's just mean…” he pouts, Hayato opening the box.

The rings look innocently at them, as Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin look over, curious.

Tsuna looks at Reborn, before carefully picking up the Sky ring.

“It's warm…” he says, before tilting his head, “Reborn, would doing my smoke-trick work?”

“It should,” Reborn replies, smirking.

Tsuna’s hand glows gold, activating the ring.

Then three ghosts appear, surprising the others.

“Nonna, Ricardo and Giotto?” Xanxus frowns, as the Primo is almost immediately by Tsuna.

“He's so cute!” he squeels, completely shattering any first impressions of a stern, strong Boss.

“Eh?” Tsuna gasps, looking surprised.

“Plus two connections to me via both Ricardo and I!” the ghost grins.

“Oi!” Ricardo roars, as Daniela whacks Giotto's head, having the Primo straighten, pouting at the other two, “show more restraint, idiot!”

“Fi~ne…” Giotto whines.

“Anyway, what I want to know is  _ what the hell were you thinking _ ?!” Daniela roars, pointing at Xanxus, “You could have been fried when putting the ring on, idiot! Who else will control my idiot son’s actions?!”

Xanxus visibly whithers as Daniela lectures him on his anger issues.

“As for  _ you _ !” she roars, turning to Tsuna, “Get more of a backbone in the face of those you hold close! The silent treatment and food restrictions don't cut it, plus, eliminating a threat is sometimes the best way to reduce the enemy's power! You're too naïve, Tsunayoshi!”

Tsuna looks at his lap like a scolded puppy.

“Sorry Great-Grandma…” Tsuna pouts, as Ricardo chuckles.

“I only came out because I was curious why you weren't using your actual flames to unlock the ring’s potential.”

Tsuna looks away, as Hayato quickly takes control.

“His flames were sealed by Timoteo at Iemitsu's request when they found out Tsuna had Sky flames,” he states, “Reborn's trying, but we still haven't removed all the seal.”

The room chills, as Giotto straightens, Ricardo's smile turning into a pointed grin.

“ **_What_ ** ?!” Giotto growls, eyes narrowing.

“So far it's causing Tsuna monthly migraines, apart from the obvious side effects of sealing away someone's Will,” Mukuro states.

Giotto  _ growls _ .

“I should have torn that bastard’s balls off!” he exclaims, “He has his own son's flames  _ sealed _ ?! I  _ meant _ it when I labeled that as a capital punishment!”

“'Should have'?” Bel asks, grin gone.

“That fool tried becoming Decimo after Timoteo announced his plans to step down,” Giotto growls.

" _WHAT?!_ " Ryohei exclaims, surprised.

"Of course, we wouldn't let such a fool lead our family!" Ricardo snaps, "As far as we're concerned, he's just a stupid oaf who acted as the sperm-donor for Tsunayoshi, as far as some of us are concerned."

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaks, surprised.

"Tsuna... Don't ever change," Giotto smiles.

" Though get a backbone!" Daniela states.

"But he's so _cuuuute_!" Giotto whines.

"He'd get crushed under the stronger competition," Ricardo adds.

"He did cause a Harmony Epidemic," Hayato snorts, getting a raised brow.

"A Harmony _what_?"

"Sky flame Harmony-factor Overdose, also known as SHO, had a sudden epidemic during a cruise to Mafia Land, which was Tsuna..." Reborn admitted.

"He then did it to the security guy for confirming who he was, and an entire fleet of people attacking the island."

"Which even Oodako felt, and he was two metres below the water!" Skull grins.

Tsuna curls up in a ball, turning red.

"I was just discharging the spare Harmony factor built up in my body... It's why I don't like going out when I have a cold..." he squeaks, "I was glad it didn't really effect me when I got Skullitis; Mama's already had to deal with me breaking things..."

"Haha! You mean like when you sneezed in class and broke all the light-bulbs!" Takeshi grins, Tsuna curling up tighter as his ears visibly turn red.

"I don't mean to... I just never was really able to figure out how to discharge other ways before..." he mutters, "It hurt, then I'd have a cold and I remember Granny ended up calling Grandpa over to help..."

"Skull! Can you set the table, please!" Nana calls.

"Ah! OK!" Skull replies, hopping down to help, leaving his hat on the table, soon returning with the cutlery.

He glances at them.

"Nana always cooks extra," he states, "Usually we'd stick it in tupperware for dinner or the kid's lunch tomorrow, but you could have some before you decide what to do next."

"There's not enough seats at the table, idiota," Colonello frowns.

"Easy!" Squalo grins, nipping over to the doorway, before soon re-emerging, grabbing an edge of the table...

Then yanking it out and multiplying the wood, stretching the table's with, adding a second set of legs to the centre.

"Skull..." Reborn frowns, "How are you planning on dealing with that after?"

"Easy! I put the legs so I can just chop it off after!" Skull grins.

Bel _cackles_ , as Mammon looks curious.

"...Sure," Xanxus finally says.

"Eh?!" Squalo exclaims, shocked - his Boss was actually accepting hospitality and eating something that wasn't high-end Steak!...

...Thing is...

...It _was_ high-end Steak, as well as _Nana's_ high-end Steak.

(Xanxus may or may not have decided to stay for a while... A _long_ while...)


	12. Seal Breaking; A Second Attempt

The day before the Varia planned to depart, Tsuna was being taught a few tricks by Xanxus when Lambo came running by, I-Pin on his heals as they were each carrying a bouquet of flowers, calling for Nana with bright grins as Fuuta followed behind, carrying his ranking book.

Unfortunately, both Bosses get a face full of pollen... Meaning Tsuna sneezes, the lightbulb and front window shattering as Xanxus stiffens at the feeling of the flames locked in Tsuna's body, Colonnello looking up from where he's talking with Lal on the phone.

"...Hell," Xanxus states, as Tsuna whimpers.

"I'll get the cardboard," he sighs, as Colonnello speaks a bit more, Lal's voice audible in the room in shock, the pair talking a bit more, before Colonnello quickly fetches a dustpan and brush, Tsuna returning with a roll of tape and sheet of cardboard.

Xanxus pulls out his phone, entering the corridor as he calls Dino.

He picks up on the eighth tone.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Why the f- heck didn't you notice what Tsuna's flames are like?" Xanxus growls.

"Eh?!" Dino replies, shocked.

"He's a Transcendent Sky, idiota! Do you know how much danger that puts him in alone! He needs proper training, as a Wrath I can't show everything, so you better get your butt over here as soon as possible!"

Dino is silent for a moment.

"...I'll get on the next plane, but we need to break that seal if we're to be able to teach him properly."

"I'll talk to Reborn and see if I can coax it out with my own flames," Xanxus states.

"I'll also have to talk with Timoteo and Iemitsu in person, it seems; how could someone be that stupid is beyond me," Dino frowns, flopping automatically into Boss mode instead of panicking...

 

Tsuna is quiet as he watches Xanxus light his flames, carefully putting his hand in Xanxus' as Skull and Reborn watch from a side, in case anything bad happened.

Carefully, Tsuna places his hand in Xanxus', any rings or flame-using items placed to a side to prevent any accidents, the only flame-channelling object being Xanxus' Varia Sky ring.

The air flows with harmony, as Xanxus merges the Harmony part of his flames with Tsuna's, the pair unknowingly glowing gold, before Xanxus injects Wrath, black flecks flowing around his hand.

There is a soft _crack_ in the silence, Tsuna's eyes quickly opening (when had they ever fallen shut?) as he feels the crack stretch and widen, letting go quickly when he feels a chip of it fall away, crying out.

Xanxus quickly cuts of his flames as he automatically pulls the small Sky into his lap to absorb the excess Harmony, channelling it into the ground around them as Reborn and Skull leap forwards, Reborn using his flames to see what has happened to Tsuna's, as Tsuna whimpers, clinging to Xanxus like a lifeline as his eyes glow like golden lanterns, fear etched into his features.

 

"Tsuna!"

 

There's suddenly another person pulling Tsuna away from Xanxus, slipping something around his neck, which quickly absorbs the excess flames as _flames_ , dulling down the glow as Tsuna blinks, looking up.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna smiles, the old man chuckling.

"Be glad I was part way through cleaning up my charms, tearing open a seal, especially when it has had time to develop and make it even harder to unlock. It's easiest to extract it all at once, or to use an event with a high emotional reaction so your flames immediately move to your Will."

"Eh? But Reborn's already tried..." Tsuna frowns.

"Oh? And who's he?" they smile.

"Ah!" Tsuna grins, turning to the others, Xanxus glaring down the stranger.

"Grandpa, this is Reborn, Skull and my Uncle from Papa's side, Xanxus!" Tsuna grins, "Reborn, Skull, Xan-oji, this is my Grandpa Kawahira!"

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you're taking care of my Great-Grandson?" they grin, glasses catching the light in just the way to hide their eyes as their grin takes on the threatening edge of a protective tiger.

"He's my student, it's my duty to ensure his safety," Reborn replies neutrally.

"Ah, I see... Well, let's head back so I can see Nana, then I'm going to need to take a look at that seal."

"Excuse me!" Skull exclaims, "B-but if you know about flames, why didn't you help him earlier?!"

"I did, then Timoteo and Iemitsu appearing threatened my own safety as a low-key healer. After, I couldn't find Tsuna as easily before; his flames were muted, the seal meaning that I would then have to follow the "smoke", which I then also have to ensure there is little of left near any of the central places he travels to, such as his home and school, so others seeking him out can't find him. Of course, Iemitsu's arrival still spiked many attacks, so I had to decrease my time with Tsuna and use the only crystal left from the last time I was preventing flame outbursts to both act as a decoy and redirection," Kawahira replies as Xanxus sticks close to Tsuna, Reborn hopping onto his shoulder.

They arrive to find Nana working in the front garden with Bianchi and the kids.

"Nana!" Kawahira calls, waving.

"Ah! Grandpa!" she smiles, straightening.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Tsuna for a bit?" Kawahira smiles, pausing at the gate.

"Of course! I know you have Ichi-kun to help, but otherwise it's still quite a bit of work to house a whole shop!" Nana smiles.

"Thank you!" Kawahira grins, continuing onwards, Tsuna trotting behind like a pleased puppy as Xanxus stalks along like a tiger who'd just found their chew-toy was stolen.

...He is _definitely_ calling Dino after this.

(And Reboorn is _definitely_ enjoying Xanxus' jealousy at his now-favourite little bro being hoiked aside by his elderly relative and _Tsuna's grandparent-complex doesn't help_!!)


	13. Kawahira

Tsuna lets Kawahira check him over once they're at the old man's, Xanxus watching with Reborn, both equally distrustful of the old man before them.

"Hmm, you need to eat a bit more... You may now have your flames free, but their power requires your body to adjust, which means it needs more nutrients," Kawahira hums.

"I'll tell Mama!" Tsuna smiles, Kawahira chuckling, as he pats his head in a grandfatherly gesture.

"Did you give Tsunayoshi a ring yet?" he asks.

"Yes," Reborn states, as Tsuna shows Kawahira the Vongola Sly ring.

Kawahira's warm countenance chills.

"Who decided Tsuna was the _right age_ to be a damned _Don_?!" he growls, turning.

Both Reborn and Xanxus stiffen at the aura Kawahira has.

"He's in training at the moment, it should be another two years or so before he becomes the official Don," Reborn states calmly.

"Kawa-jii?" Tsuna asks, the pressure of the old man's flames receeding in mere moments.

"Yes?"

"I want to become the Don, because as I see it, so far it's gotten me lots and lots of friends, including Dino-nii!" Tsuna smiles, "Reborn's also been teaching me lots and lots, he doesn't even pick on me like the teachers at school, so I actually understand what he teaches me! So don't you think, if I become the Vongola Don, I'll be able to get lots and lots more friends, as well as actually be able to look after all of them?"

Kawahira looks conflicted fr a moment, before he finally speaks.

"One moment, I want to give you something, in that case... I should have probably given you it when you were four, before Iemitsu and Timoteo butted into your life..." Kawahira looks through a side draw, before pulling out a simple bracelet, made of woven leaves, with a small crystal embedded in an amber charm, so the leaf-string could go through it.

"This should help control your Harmony factor and warn me if you're ever in need of my assistance. Take good care of it.""

Tsuna smiles, nodding, as he carefully slips the bracelet over his wrist.

"Why leaves?"

Kawahira shrugs, smiling in that mysterious ways grandfathers can...

 

"Xan-nii's not staying the night?" Tsuna asks, pouting.

"Hehe, don't worry, brat; I'll be back in the morning," Xanxus grins, ruffling Tsuna's hair, "I do need to train my little bro, as the best big brother ever, right?!"

Tsuna sparkles, as Reborn tries not to grin...

Xanxus had just unknowingly vied for Dino's position to Tsuna...

 

Meanwhile, an hour from having to buckle up for landing, Dino's whip appears in his hands, Leo and Romario, his Left and Right Hands, looking at him warily as a pissed-off grin appears on his face.

"Romario, do you think you could ring Squalo and ask him why I suddenly feel the need to _brutally murder_ someone?!" he asks cheerily, as he stretches the whip taught between his fists, the leather groaning at the tension forced on it.

"...Yes, Boss," Romario bows, pulling out his mobile.

 

As an effect from this, Squalo suddenly feels as though there's a gun to his head, his phone having him squawking like a ruffled bird, before fumbling for his phone.

"Dino's intuition has him feeling murderous. What happened whilst Xanxus visited Tsuna?"

Squalo ignores the sound of Bel and Mammon's cackling as he tries to think over what might have caused it, heading towards a more quiet part of the hotel.

"He met Tsuna's Grandfather-figure, Kawahira then... Oh..." Squalo pauses in walking, "He said, before coming to the hotel, that he promised to return to Tsuna to teach him some stuff, as his "best big brother ever"..."

He hears the grip Romario has on his mobile tighten.

"He said _what_?!" Romario croaks, "Dino literally said that on our last visit... And I think he meant it, given the amount of times he's rung Tsuna to check on him... And tried figuring out whether he could sent Tsuna stuff..."

Squalo feels as though the feeling of a gun had strengthened to the gun being shoved into his head...

" _Fuck_."

Romario hangs up, as Squalo quickly turns on his heel, running to find Lussuria.

Lussuria, at that point, is talking happily with a grumpy Levi.

"Lussuria!" Squalo demands.

"Hmm? Oh, Squ-chan! What do you need?"

Squalo beckons for him to come into the corridor, Lussuria quickly hurrying over.

"How quickly do you think we can arrange a group of Rains and Suns?"

"Why, Squ-chan! Whatever for?! Is Boss-honey in trouble?" Lussuria asks, correcting his glasses.

"Dino's already instated himself as Tsuna's Best Big Brother and, by Romario's call just now, he's not happy on sharing..." Squalo hisses.

Lussuria _pales_.

"That will be bloody."

"For once, I can't exactly think of something, appart from keeping medics and Rains on-hand; keeping them separate would result in the restrainers dying, letting them fight would result in the destruction of wherever they fight, negotiating seems to have just been thrown out the window by Dino's whip..." Squalo states.

Lussuria winces.

"Does Boss-Honey know?!" he hisses.

"What the fuck are you two nattering on about?!"

Both the Sun and Rain freeze, before slowly turning to see said Problem standing, hands on hips, behind them.

"...Shit." Squalo squeaks.

"Oh! Boss-honey~!" Lussuria attempts, "Now, um, don't get bad, but... Um..." Lussuria and Squalo noticeably shrink as they see Xanxus is reaching for one of his crystal, as Lussuria glances at Squalo.

"Dion... May or may not be... Wanting to fight with you over the title of Best Brother for Tsu-kun?" Lussura squeaks.

A glowing pistol-tip hovers in their direction, as Xanus' scars noticeably _shift_.

" _Explain._ " Xanxus' voice is a growl...

A moment later, the other Varia Guardians are hiding as Squalo and Lussuria are inching away from Xanxus as he now has both pistols out and glowing, grin sharp as his expression has turn _feral_.

"So... Dino thinks, just for meeting Tsuna first, that he can be Tsuna's Big Brother... I think one of _these_ will deal with that..." Xanxus purrs, as Squalo and Lussuria feel as though they're dead meat.

 

Squalo's phone rings as Squalo is quickly and quietly tailing Xanxus with Lussuria.

It's Romario.

"Dino's coming to kill Xanxus."

"Same on this side, yet other way round."

Both right-hands hang up, as the stars are starting to come out, equally terrified as the sleeping tiger and stallion are now ready and raring to _fight_...


	14. Grampas Are Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawahira is THE BEST Grandpa and NO ONE can tell me otherwise! XD

Dino and Xanxus stand before eachother, equally pissed and equally protective.

"I don't mind you being Tsu-kun's Brother, too..." Dino starts, raising his whip so the tip of the handle is below his chin, head up and looking at Xanxus with a serenely-pissed smirk, "But _I_ am his Number One, I've both known him longer and talked with him a _lot more_ , so step down, _Younger Brother._ "

"Oh really?!" Xanxus chuckles, grinning with his killing intent everywhere, "Well, I actually plan on _showing_ Tsuna a few tricks, so he can reach his _full potential_."

" _Really_ , but if you're _dead_ , then it will have to be _me_ who shows him..." Dino grins, letting his head loll to a side as his whip is properly unfurled.

"Not if _you're_ the one _dead_ , _Dino-kyun_ ," Xanxus grins.

Dino's whip shoots forwards like a snake, as one of Xanxus' pistols go off.

They clash in a bright _SMASH_ of flames and power, though then Dino finds he can't pull back his whip as Xanxus realises the shot has been _caught_ by something...

 

...Or more, the Old Geezer from earlier.

"I know the night time is commonly appropriate for trying to prove who has the bigger 'head', but the one you are disputing over is both _my Grandson_ and _my Charge_ , since _someone_ doesn't visit _at. All._ "

Both young adults freeze at the age-old killing intent swamping the entire street, as Kawahira drops the bullet one hand had caught with a crystal disc, as well as the whip-end he'd neutralized with his own flames from the other.

"Now, unless you will _sit the hell down_ and _talk_ instead of letting your _pride_ rule your _heads_ , I will get very, _very_ angry... Alright?"

Dino and Xanxus show equal amounts of distaste, though the fact their second-strongest attacks had been _neutralised_ , _bare-handed_ by this man spoke on many levels about the sheer _power_ he had.

Silently, they stroll up to him, as Kawahira holds out his hands.

"Weapons; I don't want my home destroyed."

Dino glances at Xanxus, before moodily handing over his whip, though his hands are noticeably shaking with his rage.

Xanxus ensures the safety clips are on for both his pistols.

"Tsuna's asleep in bed, why aren't you letting us decide our way?" he asks.

"Because Tsuna loves you equally, so he'd be sad no matter which one of you got hurt," Kawahira's reply is curt, as Romario, Squalo, Leo and Lussuria are all equally relieved.

"Now, if you would kindly follow me, we can talk this over like gentlemen and _not_ ruffians."

Both Bosses remain plain-faced and silent, as Kawahira smirks, as his flames whip up, teleporting the seven of them to his home.

Dino is immediately on alert in surprise, as Xanxus' eyes narrow, the first to sit at the table for eight in the family-sized kitchen, the table surrounded with enough room for a two year old to run around playing aeroplanes and not trip up.

Squalo and Lussuria follow his example.

"That guy is Tsuna's Great-Gramps," Xanxus grunts, pointing, as Dino smoothly sits.

Kawahira raises a brow.

"Honestly, I approve initially of Tsuna's choices; neither of you straight away start trying to treat me like Iemitsu would at the words "Great-Grandfather"... Not that that helps, given this ridiculous situation you two have caused."

"Tsuna is _my_ baby brother, and I'm _definitely_ not letting Xanxus try and take my place as the Better one!" Dino growls.

Xanxus _scoffs_.

"At least I _know_ he needs to be taught about Mafia etiquette, given the fact both our flames could have easily been used to bully him to submit to anything!" Xanxus growls.

Dino _bristles_.

"I trusted _Reborn_ in that, since _he_ taught me before my Ascension!" Dino growls back.

Kawahira slams his hand on the table.

" _Both_ of you are right, yet _both_ of you are wrong!" Kawahira states, "Even your Right Hands must see it!"

Squalo and Romario look equally terrified, as their respective Bosses turn to _glare_ at them.

"Family comes First," Romario says softly, as Squalo looks stubbornly back at Xanxus.

"I know shit like this I can't sway you from, so I followed because _someone_ had to swamp you to Limbo and back with Rain flames before you _and_ the Bronco both destroyed half the Town and eachother. It would also start a battle between Vongola and Cavallone, and we've _been_ through that shit, already!" Squalo growls.

Lussuria gives an awkward giggle.

"Boss-Honey, Dino-dear, what they're both _not_ saying, is that you're both _damn terrifying_ when pissed off, _especially_ over those you consider family."

Leo nods an affirmitive.

"They _are_ usually the ones having to tidy up after you, Boss, Xanxus."

Xanxus scowls like a petulant child, crossing both his arms and legs, as Dino frowns.

"You know I don't intend to scare you?" he asks softly.

"Yes, Boss," Romario nods, as Kawahira returns to the abandoned drink on the table, sat between Squalo and Leo.

"I have already said, which I shouldn't need repeat, is _Tsuna loves you equally_ ," Kawahira hums, "Take it from an old man when he says that human life is too short for petty squabbles amongst what _should_ be family members, given you _have_ _both_ instated yourself as honorary-brothers of my cute, naive, surrogate grandson."

"You said we were both right and wrong," Xanxus states.

Kawahira chuckles, summoning a sealed bottle of non-alcoholic wine, seven glasses appearing.

"You are _right_ in the fact that a Sky should teach a Sky traditional tricks of that flame, yet you also right in that a non-Sky can also _develop_ those tricks to overcome older ones. You are also correct that he is safe with Reborn, of all tutors, as well as that he needs to learn his Etiquette if he is to become an adequate Don," Kawahira hums, "Even if I know for a fact his Charisma and Charm will successfully overcome that."

"You have to admit, he does have you both wrapped around his finger, Boss; he only had to say "no thank you" to the _twenty foals_ you wanted to give him and you _immediately_ dropped the idea," Leo grins.

"But all the foals this season looked as adorable as my cute Tsu-kun!" Dino smiles happily, Boss Mode dropping to reveal the youthful warmth he and Tsuna share, though his is softer, more easily shattered.

"There is a few fields that one can rent on the edge of Town..." Kawahira smirks, "Horse riding _is_ on the list of things Tsuna may need to know, for certain... Entrances," Kawahira smirks, handing round now-half-full glasses of wine.

"What is this?"

"Torres Natureo De-alcoholised White wine," Kawahira hums, taking a sip of his own glass, "I have a rule that _no one_ is to be drunk around Tsuna, right?"

Xanxus snorts.

"I only get tipsy."

"Still, that means no alcohol near Tsuna, either," Kawahira hums.

Xanxus raises a brow, but none the less nods, filing that information away...

...Only to remember something.

"What does that mean about Tsuna's Old Man?"

"He's already been chased out the house by Ken," Kawahira smirks.

Dino smirks.

"I was wondering why he had been skulking around the hotel like a lost puppy last I visited," Dino he says, sipping his wine himself, smiling when he finds it doesn't taste half bad...

 

(The next day, Dino and Xanxus arrive together, Dino practically scooping Tsuna up with his warm embrace, though he stays on alert should it scare Tsuna, as Xanxus greets the young teen by ruffling his hair. Tsuna wraps his arms around Xanxus in a hug, Xanxus' surprise calming to a peaceful smile, which surprises Dino with the quiet, yet strong warmth hidden beneath the heat of when Xanxus Rages...)


End file.
